Fan:Digimon Adventure V:Adventure 34
Fan:Digimon Adventure V in Progress (Cue a new digivolution sequence: Warp Digivolve!) Agumon: Woah! Agumon, warp digivolve to... (A burst of light from Tai's digivice takes him to Greymon, then Metalgreymon, and then to a new form. Armor materialises on him, and a shield/wing arrangement appears on his back. This digimon is...) WarGreymon: WarGreymon! Gabumon: Gabumon, warp digivolve to... (Exactly the same thing happens for Gabumon, although his new form looks like Garurumon with more armor. Bladed wings appear on his back. This digimon is...) MetalGarurumon: MetalGarurumon! (Cue Digimon Analyzer!) Izzy: It's WarGreymon! It says here his attack is Terra Force - gathering the energy around him and focusing it in the palm of his hand! And MetalGarurumon has his Metal Wolfclaw attack. He shoots a poweful cold blast at his enemies, then blows them to pieces! Mega digimon! They digivolved to their Mega digimon forms! Tentomon: That's great, 'cause we'll need them to beat Daemon! Matt: Yeah, that's for sure! Tentomon: Good luck! I'll wait here. (WarGreymon gathers energy around his body, and slams into Daemon, knocking him back.) Izzy: Way to go WarGreymon! You creamed him...I think.... Tai: Look, there they go! Get after him, WarGreymon! Kari: Put his lights out! (The three Mega digimon fight, moving further away from the area. The group follow in Matt's Dad's van.) MetalGarurumon: Garuru Burst! (Icy missiles blast from MetalGarurumon, freezing Daemon.) TK: Frozen! Matt: Solid! breaks free. MetalGarurumon: It didn't work! (Daemon fires powerful beams from his eyes. The van tips over from the force of a blast.) Matt's Dad: Everybody out! Get clear of the van! (They run away from the van. Matt's Dad is helping Izzy's Dad walk.) ------------------------- (And at the convention center...) Joe: Jim, how's Dad? Is there any improvement yet? Jim: No. Still exactly the same. All: Uhh... Gomamon: All right, I'm tired of fooling around! We have to defeat Daemon once and for all! Mimi: Our parents always protected us. Now it's time we came through for them! Palmon Mimi, if we do it together, we can beat him! Mimi: Think so? Palmon Mmm-hmm. Biyomon: I'll try. Sora: You will? Biyomon: Mmm-hmm. Sora: Ok. Joe: We already tried. Gomamon: So we'll keep on trying, Joe! Because digimon never give up. (He jumps onto Joe's head.) Gomamon: Like they always say, all for mon and mon for all! Joe: You're right! We can do it! Let's get'm, guys! Aaaaaahhhhh! (He runs off towards the battlefield.) Sora: You'll have to excuse Joe. He's a little hyperactive. Aaaaahhhh! (She runs off, following Joe.) Mimi: Please take care of my parents, Jim. Oooooohhhh! (She runs after both of them, with a slightly different battle cry.) Jim: Good luck, you guys. ------------------------- fires Tai: Kari! (WarGreymon is swatted away by one of Daemon's huge arms.) Kari: Where are you, Tai? (Angewomon is hit by falling rubble. Leomon gets hit by a massive hand and smashed into a wall. He slides down, as Izzy's parents look on in horror.) Izzy: Mom! Dad! I'm coming! Tentomon: Look, Izzy, all the others have digivolved too! There's Ikakkumon and Togemon and Birdramon! I'm going in! (Cue digivolving animation.) Tentomon: Tentomon, digivolve to...Kabuterimon! WarGreymon: Everyone, attack at the same time! Togemon: Ok, how 'bout a little Needle Spray! Ikakkumon: Harpoon Torpedo! Birdramon: Meteor Wing! Kabuterimon: Electro Shocker! Angemon: Hand of Fate! Angewomon: Celestial Arrow! MetalGarurumon: Giga Missile! (All of the attacks hit - MetalGarurumon's attack is a large missile that launches from his chest.) WarGreymon: And now, to wind things up! Great Tornado! (He spins himself into a tornado and busted a hole straight through his chest. Daemon sinks to his knees in pain.] Matt's Dad: That did it... Sora: Ohh... Daemon: You think you can defeat me? regenerates Mimi: Aaah! Tai: What is that thing? (The creature shoots out dark rings of power, flooring everyone.) Tai: WarGreymon! Daemon: Now, to devour all you so-called digi-destined! Mimi: It can't end like this... Matt: I've let everyone down again... Sora: I wish I could've done more... Izzy: It's impossible he survived that! Joe: Maybe we should surrender. TK: This is scarier than the movies! Tai: I will never give up! (Tai's Crest glows.) Tai: Huh? My Crest! Everybody, look at your Crests! They're all starting to glow! (Everyone's Crests glow. Light shoots from them and ties Daemon up. His third eye flares.] Tai: Look at that! Mega-freaky! monster represents Myotismon's actual form...WarGreymon! Greymon creates another Terra Force ball and WarGreymon: Pass me the ball! (MetalGarurumon throws the ball of the TV station towards WarGreymon.) Sora: Nice pass. Other Digimon join as they hit the sphere at Daemon before passing it until WarGreymon regains it. All: Shoot! throws the ball at Daemon's, making a direct hit. This causes Daemon to dissolve into data. Tai: Yeah! Sora: We did it! Category:Fan fiction